


In One Breath

by Ms_Minty



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Minty/pseuds/Ms_Minty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was shaking. Or he was. Or both of them were. He still avoided her eyes. He wasn't really sure what brought them to this place - on the uncomfortable tile floor, clothes in discarded piles, slightly damp, still breathing heavily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One Breath

She was shaking. Or he was. Or both of them were. He still avoided her eyes. He wasn't really sure what brought them to this place - on the  
uncomfortable tile floor, clothes in discarded piles, slightly damp, still breathing heavily.

It was a twilight time, somewhere in the haze after Jusendo. He went through the motions, defeating martial artists, avoiding accidental marriage proposals, training...and watching Akane. As always, he enjoyed that the most. Her hand coming up to push a lock of hair behind her ear, her outline in her window at night, her smile. Her smile.

He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to breathe. There were no declarations whispered at moonlight, rings, or other trappings. He should have guessed it would be the furo. A laugh almost escaped him, but his fear of moving, of breaking this blissful second suppressed it. The feeling of her lips still seared his mouth, he could remember the perfect shape of her breasts, how they filled his hands to perfection. Hell, he could still feel them, pressed against his chest.

One million Akanes. She offers him her hand, she takes it away, she smiles, she frowns. She's in a sexy evening gown, she's in a school uniform, she's in a wedding dress. He saw a million Akanes, cooking, fighting, sleeping, dreaming, and he loved them all. His kaleidoscope snapped together into one, an essence of Akane.

He wondered if she knew just how much power over him she had. He saw a million Ranmas, hurt, happy, ferocious, and kind, each with his heart in his hand, offering it up for dissection. His beautiful torturer. He'd often thought of her in that way in his bleak moments, a half-aware surgeon nonchalantly picking through his guts, sometimes caressing, sometimes squeezing until he thought he'd surely die.

But none of this solved the instant at hand. He and Akane had just...done something. Done it. Done that thing that the boys at school told him that he wanted more than anything. The thing that was supposed to be the most important thing. It was supposed to be planned, a slow circling the prey, cajoling, anticipation finally realized.

He had walked in on Akane this time. The irony swelled and then died. She didn't yell or throw anything at him. Akane wanted to talk. It was something small, something about their schoolwork of the day for gods' sake. Her eyes pleaded with him to ignore the uncomfortable situation, and to just talk. He did. He talked about math, and how gym was, and what they had to do tomorrow. They sat and talked.

Akane murmured something inconsequential, and looked over her shoulder at him. He kissed her. He wanted to show his appreciation to her for  
just talking, just making some time to spend with him. And he had kissed her. He never really was good with words.

And they were kissing, and they were already naked, and one thing led to another. He wanted her. He had been unaware to that point just how much he did. He knew that he loved her, had a pretty good idea of what people who loved each other did to each other, and even fantasized about her. He was unprepared for this feeling, this depth of emotion. He felt that if someone tried to move him away from this spot that he'd surely die. Or kill.

He felt a shuddering underneath him. He was instantly sorry, hating himself for doing this, sans candlelight, diamonds, flowers, all of those things that were supposed to happen. He was heavy, he was crushing her, he had hurt her, and now his life was ending. There was a brief, delirious thought, a pleasure in being killed by her, if that was what she really wanted.

The shudders grew, and he reluctantly lifted himself off, ready for whatever fate had for him. Two arms pulled him back down on top of her. The shuddering escaped from her mouth and she was giggling, then laughing.

She was laughing!

He kissed her deeply, and was ready for whatever came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Done in about 45 mins, and it shows. Originally posted in 2002.


End file.
